Come Home Soon
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: General of the Army, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen is returning home from Afghanistan after seven years. Everyone but his longtime girlfriend Bella, knows. A/N: O/S. AU. Prepare to cry.


**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**This was beta'd by _familingpen18_.**

**ENJOY! (Have tissues on hand)**

Bella sighed as she drove past Forks High School, the place where she had met Edward.

She had been a transfer from Arizona, just moved back with her father Charlie. Though she was nervous at the time, she held her head high and forged on into the school, intent on making the best of it.

By the time her Biology class came along, she was _blessed _to sit next to the most gorgeous being on the planet. When she learned that he had brains under that bronze hair, it just made her day. His respectful questions and kind smiles had easily won over her friendship.

They were like misplaced twins with so many interests and talents in common. It just made everything between them even more special. How could she _not _become his friend after all of that?

Edward had challenged Bella. He taught her piano, and she taught him the violin. She learned how not to dance with two left feet. He learned how to roll his r's.

Edward was accepting of her need to be different than what society deemed 'normal'. And she was so glad that he liked her intelligence and didn't mock her for being smart. Too many people in Phoenix had done that, and it was nice to know that there were guys out there who appreciated brains over beauty, although Edward always told her she was beautiful. He was so sweet that way.

They cheered one another, studied together, and pretty much hung out more than friends probably should.

Bella had been shocked, elated, and on cloud nine when Edward asked her to the Senior Prom. Though she was never one for dances, Edward had asked her to go with him!

It was that night where she attended her first dance, wore her first gown and makeup ensemble, danced without tripping for the first time, made Homecoming Queen, became Edward's girlfriend, and fell in love all in one night. It was a lot better than she had ever imagined, and it was all because of Edward.

And then they graduated. Bella had won a scholarship to Juilliard where Edward's sister, Alice, was attending. But Edward had chosen not to go to college.

He had decided to join the military, which had left poor Bella in an state of distress. She knew how these stories ended. She couldn't possibly think of never seeing those beautiful emerald eyes again.

But Edward was insistent and had managed to gain her support.

The worst part about it though was that they were rarely able to keep in touch.

But Bella's man wasn't the only one away at war. Alice's was as well. So, together, they were in the same boat. But Jasper, her fiance, had been able to come back for a while, whereas Bella hadn't seen Edward in seven years.

After she and Alice proved to be geniuses in their respective fields, Bella had music and Alice had dance, they returned to Forks and later moved to Seattle. With Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley from their High School days, they rented a large apartment and stayed together.

With a dancer, a musician, a singer, and a teacher living under roof, times were never dull between them. But still, Bella felt empty without Edward there.

And every now and then, they would go to visit Forks to see friends and family, and Bella would somehow be mobbed by guys from her High School days that just can't seem to take a hint that she wasn't interested! And then there was Lauren, who made comments that Edward probably wasn't even _in _Afghanistan and was probably hiding away from her while Mike and Tyler always tried to get into her pants.

Though her relationship was pretty long distance, she was still faithfully committed to Edward. Nothing would change her mind!

Edward was like an angel with his old fashioned charm and etiquette. He had that gorgeous smile, those emerald eyes, light bronze hair that was soft to the touch, and his sexy physique. But then he had personality and intelligence, which really made Bella happy. Not only was he eye candy, but he was a gentlemen with talent and brains. She had gotten a gift package with the words SEXY and PERFECT on it.

When she was dating this fine specimen of man, why the hell would she settle for small town brats who have no source of income except what they get from their parents or fools who still live at home with them even though they are twenty-four!

Lauren would talk about how she and Edward were together long before she came along, which was a total fallacy since Bella knew Edward was still a virgin, much like her. Also, Alice had railed into Lauren for lying, seeing as Edward was always home all the time, until the day he met Bella.

Bella was still a virgin and would happily wait until Edward returned. Even if it took ten more years. Why? Because she loved him and needed no other reasons than that.

After visiting her father, Charlie, for a little bit, Bella was ready to go home. Maybe she would buy some _Ben & Jerry's_ and watch romance movies for the evening.

Her cellphone rang, and she picked up immediately.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" Esme, Edward's mother, greeted her.

"Hi, Esme. How are you?" she asked, trying to sound happy and failing miserably.

"I'm doing fine, hun. Alice told me you were visiting Charlie, and I wanted to know if you'd like to come over for dinner? Alice is coming, and she said was bringing a change of clothes for you, in case you decide to come."

Bella looked at the grey sky and couldn't help but admit that it was better than gorging herself on sugar and carbs for a few hours. Esme and Carlisle, Edward's adoptive parents, were kind. She wouldn't be too bored with the Cullen family.

"I'll come," she answered lightly.

She could practically hear Esme grin in happiness. "Would you like anything specific for dinner?" she asked.

Bella smiled, "Penne alla Vodka." It was Edward's favorite.

"Of course, dear. Come over whenever you're ready."

"See you later, Esme."

"Bye, hun."

As she put her cell in her pocket, she thought of what to do until then. Esme always began cooking at five, so maybe that was a good time to show up. They'd let her use Edward's piano too. It was a place of good memories for them.

Now, all she had to do was make it through the night without bawling.

* * *

Esme Cullen turned to her husband and smiled. "She's coming." Turning around, she yelled down the hall, "She's coming!"

Rosalie flitted around the corner so fast, her hair blocked her face for a few seconds. "Really? That's great!" she smiled.

Emmett, Rosalie's husband, grinned hugely and looked to the side.

"How are you gonna do this?"

The bronze haired young man shrugged. "I'll think of something. But she has to see that Jazz is home first. I think it'll give the full effect when she sees me again."

Esme smiled, "She'll be so happy to see you, Edward."

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen smiled, "I know."

Jasper clapped his hands, "Well, let's get this set up. What's for dinner?"

Esme smiled at Edward, "Penne alla Vodka."

Carlisle smiled at that. "Even when you aren't here she still thinks of you," he said to you youngest.

The door opened and Alice bounced in. "Bella will be here by five. I have to doll her up, so I'm going to prepare everything ahead of time!"

She paused on her way to the stairs to give her brother a look, "It's about time you came home, General."

Edward smirked, "Well, the Major told me that my girl had been a little downtrodden lately. I couldn't _not _come back."

Jasper snickered, "Yes, I guilt tripped him, and I don't feel an ounce of regret for it."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Of course you did, Jazz. I'm so proud of you! Edward, no spending time in your room. Bella likes to go in there when she comes over. Hang out in Carlisle's study when she comes over."

And with that last bit of advice, she danced up the stairs and disappeared down the hall.

Esme grabbed the phone again. "I'm calling Charlie. I think he should be here for this."

Edward nodded, "I think I should do it, Mom."

The smile that spread over her face could have blinded any man. "Very well, dear."

* * *

Bella was saddened to see Jasper sitting in the den with Emmett watching football. Alice's man was able to come home for some time.

Said girl then tugged her up to her old bedroom and proceeded to force her into a royal blue, knee- length, form, fitting dress and black flats. Bella's hair was then placed in a half ponytail and curled on the ends. Finally, she was given cat eyes with Alice's new sparkling black eyeliner.

"Just because I asked for an Italian dish doesn't mean we need to get so dressed up."

Alice snorted, "Posh! There is never a reason _not _to dress up!"

Bella sighed and let herself be used as a life sized Barbie doll.

Alice spent a few more minutes on her hair, before bouncing back and smiling. "You're all done! Let's go downstairs!"

Bella followed the exuberant pixie at a much slower pace. She was heading for the piano while she knew Alice was going to help Esme in the kitchen.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett grinned, waving enthusiastically. "You look like a model."

The brunette snorted, "Yeah right, Em."

Jasper waved at her from the couch, and she returned his wave half heartedly. It was hard to be excited about him being back, when it was just a reminder that Edward wasn't home yet.

Like it was expected, Bella sat at the piano and played a few notes. Soon, she was playing the very lullaby that Edward had written for her years ago. She felt morose.

Playing a few extra notes, she moved on to another song. It was one she had been working on.

_I'm staring out into the night,_

_Trying to hide the pain._

_I'm going to the place where love_

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing._

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

She had begun looking for songs that symbolized her feelings for Edwards and her severe longing for him to come home. They were at the top of her playlist, and she would listen to them on a continuous loop.

_Well I'm going home,_

_Back to the place where I belong,_

_And where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from._

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old,_

_So I'm going home._

_Well I'm going home._

She wished he would just come home. Her man had been gone for seven years! A lot can happen in that time frame, and she worried everyday if she was going to get that phone call. The one she never wanted.

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,_

_The closer I get to you._

_I've not always been the best man or friend for you._

_But your love remains true._

_And I don't know why._

_You always seem to give me another try._

But Alice had said that Jazz reassured her that Edward was doing perfectly fine, and that he would be coming home within the year. If she waited seven years to see him, she could wait another, right? She just wished he could write more.

_So I'm going home,_

_Back to the place where I belong,_

_And where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from._

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old,_

_Be careful what you wish for,_

_'Cause you just might get it all._

_You just might get it all,_

_And then some you don't want._

_Be careful what you wish for,_

_'Cause you just might get it all._

_You just might get it all, yeah._

Oh, she wished alright and prayed every night that he would come back, safe and whole, to prove that he was alright in more than just some words on lined paper.

_Oh, well I'm going home,_

_Back to the place where I belong,_

_And where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from._

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

* * *

Alice looked over a nodded, waving her hand ridiculously to catch her family's attention. They, along with Charlie who had arrived with Edward a moment ago, entered the den and watched as Edward sneaked up behind his girlfriend, who was too lost in the music to notice anything else.

Bella played the next line slowly, thinking about Edward's smile.

_But these places and these faces are getting old._

Suddenly, two hands appeared in either side of her's and finished the last two lines perfectly.

_I said these places and these faces are getting old,_

_So I'm going home._

She froze and watched those hands. Elegant, long fingers, pressing down on the keys softly as they completed the music.

Her eyes widened, realizing whose hands they were. Her eyes began to tear as she turned slowly, taking in the face of the very person she had been playing that song for.

Edward smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'm home."

She let out a low cry and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her face in the crook of his neck. He was there, in front of her. Real and whole and safe.

Edward returned her actions, rubbing her back gently, "I missed you, Bella."

She was nodding, not trusting her voice at the moment. It was just too perfect. He was _home_.

"You waited for me, for so long too."

She nodded again, still not trusting her voice.

"Bella, can I ask you an important question, love?"

She pulled back slightly, wiping her eyes as best as she could. The tears were getting in the way of seeing his face, his gorgeous face.

Edward knelt down slowly and produced a small box from his pocket.

"Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the honor of taking my name and becoming mine in marriage?"

Her heart stuttered. He just-.

She was nodding then. In a shaky voice she said, "I was already yours, though."

Edward smiled triumphantly and placed his hands on her face, "As I am yours."

Bella smiled when he leaned in to kiss her.

The house erupted in cheers, and the two separated to see their soon to be combined family, clapping and cheering, Esme with a camera in hand.

"Surprise," Edward murmured softly.

Bella hugged him once more, wanting to reassure herself that he was there.

And he was. There. Safe. _Home_.

_Let me go home,_

_I've had my run,_

_Baby, I'm done,_

_I gotta go home._

_Let me go home,_

_It'll all be all right,_

_I'll be home tonight,_

_I'm coming back home.- M, Buble._

**A/N: Okay, so a quick o/s, because I've been watching Soldier Come Home videos, and I wanted to do one of my own.**

**I don't own **'_**Home**'_ **by Chris Daughtry or **'_**Home**_' **by Michael Buble.**

**What did you think?**

**See ya! :)**


End file.
